


Family is Everything

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [82]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I won Nothing associated with anything properties that are recognizable.Gotta love random, I just woke up, idea’s. As always, I hope it is enjoyed in any capacity.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 12
Kudos: 405
Collections: Addams Family Fanfic Must Reads, Best Harry Potter Crossovers, Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads





	Family is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I won Nothing associated with anything properties that are recognizable. 
> 
> Gotta love random, I just woke up, idea’s. As always, I hope it is enjoyed in any capacity. 

“We can’t keep him, Pet. What if he infects our dudders with his… freakishness?” Vernon Dursley said, glaring at his peacefully sleeping nephew. 

  
  


“That’s not how that works, Vernon… but, I have a plan.” Petunia said, glaring softly and then huffing. “I’ll send him to some… cousins of mine. I’ll give them a call right now.” She said, before going to the phone in the next room, Vernon not hearing anything but soft mumbling from between the walls. All the while he kept watch of his nephew, no doubt the boy would cause havoc in their peaceful, normal, home. 

  
  
  


“It’s done, my cousin will be here tomorrow morning. Then, we’ll be rid of him.” Petunia said with finality, and Vernon nodded. “We have to be awake by the time they get here, they are… odd, but they are incredibly punctual. I mean down to the second, Vernon.” She said, and he nodded.

  
  


“I can respect that, Pet. Alright… let’s not worry about this today. Dudder’s won’t even have to deal with him.” Vernon said, and they glanced at their nephew, Harry Potter, with not even hidden disdain, as he slept. 

  
  
~FIE~

  
  
  


At precisely eight in the morning the next day, the doorbell rang, and Vernon got up to answer the door. He was slightly taken aback by the man and woman in front of him. She looked… well, gaunt was a good word for it. Yet, she didn’t look sickly, just pale. Her hair went down to her back and her lips were a bright, almost blood red. Her eyes were piercing and unsettling, a stark contrast to the man beside her. 

  
  


“Good Morning my good sir.” The man said, jovially. Holding a hand out, which Vernon took on reflex. He got a nice, firm handshake, before the same hand pulled the cigar from his mouth and puffed to the side. The man was wearing a horizontally striped suit, black with white stripes. His pencil mustache fit him well enough, and his hair was styled and slicked back. “Gomez Addams, at your service… and my gloriously dreadful wife, Morticia.” He said, taking her hand and kissing it softly. “Where is the little rascal?” He asked, still jovial, and Vernon grunted. 

  
  


“The little… freak, is just inside.” Vernon said, before letting the two in with no more of a greeting than that. Morticia hummed low in her throat, but followed shortly after. Her gait was measured and short, but quick enough. Gomez closed the door behind him, and despite loving his cigar, he put it out for politeness sake. They were taken to the living room, where Harry was sniffing softly and looking around confused. 

  
  


“There is the little demon.” Gomez said, coming up to him with a bright grin. Morticia hummed and picked Harry up, and he seemed completely mesmerized by her odd visage. 

  
  


“He’s a wizard, like his… parents, as I am sure you know.” Petunia said, huffing. “I am sure you will be able to take care of that, cousin.” She said, the word cousin was like a venom from her lips. Yet, it did nothing to change the elation of the man in front of her. 

  
  


“Marvelous! Why, Grandma Frump is a squib! She’ll know just what to do.” Gomez said, before giving Harry’s hair a soft ruffle. “Was he left with anything?” He asked, and Petunia handed him the blanket he was wrapped in, along with the letter from Dumbledore. Harry was softly being cradled by Morticia, and before long he was sleeping against the pale woman. 

  
  


“That’s everything… now, leave. I never want to see him again.” Petunia said, and the parents in front of her nodded and shrugged. 

  
  


“I think Wednesday and Pugsley will get along famously with their new family member, don’t you think, Tish?” Gomez asked, and she smiled at him gently. 

  
  


“Of course, моя любовь.” Morticia said, and he gasped softly. 

  
  


“Tish! That was from the old Country, oh… you terrible woman you. You torture me while you hold a babe in your arms.” Gomez said, kissing her softly regardless, and she grinned ever so softly. 

  
  


“Yes, you’ll just have to show me how much of a beast it makes you, yes?” His wife said, and gave him a wide grin. “Well, let's be off… before we are rid of your cousin’s hospitality.” She said, and then took out a small ring of pure gold. Vernon stared at it, because it was glinting softly in the sunlight, and then with a whispered word, the three of them were gone. 

  
  


“Freaks…” Petunia said, and Vernon nodded before they shared a kiss, and were then off to live their perfectly normal, boring life. Neither knew the veritable shit-storm they had just put on themselves, but they would learn soon enough. 

  
  
~FIE~

  
  


“Harry James Potter-Addams, what have I told you about this?” Morticia said as she came into his playroom, hands on her hips with a soft, exasperated look on her face. The stiletto in Harry’s hand was tucked behind him. When she didn’t get an answer she gave a soft hum and a raised eyebrow. 

  
  


“Crossbows have greater distance, and are less likely to be seen in the sunlight.” Harry said dutifully, before throwing the bladed weapon at the nearest wall, a satisfying ‘thunk’ as it sank into the wood of said wall, to be heard. “Wednesday always hogs the good one though, and Uncle Gomez says I can’t use the workshop yet to build my own. Not until I am seven.” He said with a childlike pout, and got a soft pat on the head. 

  
“You know that is only because you’ll be tall enough by then. If you’re going to horribly maim yourself, it’s best to be able to see it happen.” Morticia said, causing him to nod. 

  
  


“I know, Aunt Morticia… but there is only so much time I can spend sharpening my shurikens and daggers.” Harry said, going over to his little desk with his whetstone and various sharp instruments. 

  
  


“My dear sweet child.” The matriarch of the Addams clan said, coming over to stroke his head gently once more. “Why don’t you get splinters and callouses from making your own crossbow bolts, hmm? That way, when you’re ready to make your own crossbow, you’ll never want for bolts in your life again.” She said, and he gasped at the mere thought of it.

  
  


“That’s a perfect idea, aunty!” Harry said, giving her a hug. Before he ran off, however, she gasped at the gentle nick of his carving knife at her arm, and she gave him a teasing look. 

  
  


“I’ll get you back for that, Harry. Off you go now.” Morticia said, licking her wound as he grinned and ran off. She chuckled softly after, when she saw Wednesday follow Harry with a raised axe. “Wednesday, you know the rules. Thirty foot head start.” She said, and Wednesday huffed before nodding and slowing down. Morticia sighed gently, but shook her head fondly. “Children….” 

  
  


~FIE~

  
  


“What’s the point of ‘living death’, Grandma Frump?” Harry asked, stirring the potion that was turning a dreadful shade of moss green, why… that might be his new bedroom color. “Why not just regular death?” He hummed the second part of his inquiry, while making sure to pay attention. 

  
“It puts your intended victim into a deathlike sleep, gives you time to prepare their actual death. We don’t always have the best ideas when we’re pressed for time, you know.” The elder woman said, and Harry nodded, he could see the wisdom in that. “Besides, it’s fun to look in their eyes as they drink to their future demise.” She snickered softly and then went about continuing with her potion, having started lessons knowing he was going to be attending Hogwarts soon. 

  
  


They were brewing in silence when uncle Fester burst into the room, getting a knock on the head with Grandma Frump’s stirring spoon for his trouble. He rubbed his head gently and huffed, but continued on in. He saw they were brewing and deflated in his apparent eagerness. “Oh, well… that’s not fun. I was going to show Harry and Pugsley my new nitroglycerin caps!” Uncle Fester said, still idly rubbing his head. 

  
  


“Well, let me see how his potion is doing, and you can do just that, Fester.” Grandma said, picking up a wriggling mouse and dunking it head first into said potion. It struggled for a moment and then slumped. She picked it up to her ear and they were all silent for a minute or so, before she grinned. “A perfect potion. I’ll have it all bottled and stored. Now, off you go. I can’t very well teach you everything, and you know Fester is second to none with his little concoctions.” She said, getting a kiss to the cheek from the younger male, before both ran off. 

  
  
  


~FIE~

  
  


Most people, even those in the Wizarding community, would see the Addams family clan as… strange. Especially when instead of replying via owl, the denizens of the great hall of Hogwarts were treated to the sight, and sound, of a rather  _ large  _ harpy eagle. It landed silently in front of the deputy headmistress, and took a letter from it’s feathers. McGonagall took it with only slight trepidation, the bird looked incredibly dangerous, and then opened it. 

  
  


As she read the letter, the bird let out another screech, and then took off from whence it came. The further she read, the more her brow seemed to disappear towards her hairline. She put it down after folding it, and when the inevitable throat clearing came from beside her, all she did was glance at the headmaster for a long moment, before speaking. 

  
  


“I am enjoying my haggis, Albus. You know better than to bother me when I am enjoying. _My_. _Haggis_.” The elder witch said, and Dumbledore looked a little sheepish, before nodding with a mumbled apology. She then went back to doing just what she said, it was something the elves only did for her birthday. She was appreciative of that, and usually made her mother’s hot cocoa for them, which she refused to give them the recipe for. 

  
  


She savored her meal, before thanking the elves silently, and wiping her mouth. She enjoyed her beverage, knowing full well that Albus was all but squirming in his seat in curiosity. He was like that, especially when a letter was delivered in such a curious fashion. While eagles were not exactly rare in their world, they were used as deterrents for pests, not delivery animals. She finally got up about ten minutes later or so, and made her way out of the great hall. Dumbledore, and Snape at his gesture to do so, following shortly after, the latter not at all pleased about it. 

  
  


They got to her office, and she went about making some chairs for the two males. As she got to the back of her desk, a tea set appeared, and she went about making herself a cup. She took a soft sip, and then took a seat with a gentle hum. When the two males came in and sat, she waited for them to make themselves some tea before speaking. 

  
  


“Tell me, Albus.” Minerva started calmly, after taking another sip. “Where did you place Mr. Potter, again?” She asked, and he blinked for a moment before sighing. 

  
  


“You were there, Minerva. I placed him with his last remaining family.” Dumbledore said, as if it pained him to repeat himself. Minerva nodded in response, before taking out the letter, and adjusting her glasses. 

  
  


“ _I look forward to attending the educational institution my parents attended. Sincerely, Harry Potter-_ **_Addams_ ** .” McGonagall read, the emphasis on the hyphenated last name unmistakable. “Addams, Albus. ADDAMS.” She said, and while it wasn’t a snarl, he could hear the growl of a feline in her throat. “A family so  _ prodigiously  _ dark, that they were kicked out of our society under suspicion of necromancy and Black arts!” She said, hissing this time. 

  
  


  
“Addams, you say?” Dumbledore said after a moment, his skin paling for just that moment as well, before composing himself. “I am sure he is safe and healthy. I have… instruments that show me such, and nothing has ever been out of the ordinary.” He said, and at her low growl and heated glare he got up. “I assure you, Minerva, everything is fine. He will be with us in the coming months, and no doubt we will have time to shepard him in the right direction.” He said, before he ushered himself out. Severus doing so shortly after, not wanting to be alone with the irate witch. Said witch got up after finishing her tea, and after looking at the letter, decided she would be seeing to this matter personally. 

  
  
~FIE~

  
  


Minerva was walking up the long, dreary walk path when an explosion rocked the entire block it seemed. Well, there was apparently a reason there were no houses built anywhere near this one. It was gothic, in every sense of the word. She shook herself from the surprise of the explosion, and with a loud crack was to the side of the house, and then the back of it where said ruckus originated. Sitting inside a small, half hut of sorts, were four figures. One older, and three clearly younger. Minerva hastily transfigured a piece of debris into a small shield, just as a crossbow bolt flew into it. 

  
  


“Wednesday! You greet our guest first, then you shoot. You are never usually this rude! I’m going to have to tell Gomez and Morticia about this.” The adult said, before getting up and moving towards the still wand brandishing witch. “You’ll have to excuse Wednesday, she is a little trigger happy after some wizards came to try and kidnap her favorite cousin a few weeks back.” The man said, and Minerva got a good look at him. He was a little shorter than she was, with sunken in, manic eyes. He was completely bald, and something about him screamed ‘danger!’ to all of her senses. 

  
  


“Yes… well, I am here for Mr. Potter-Adams.” Minerva started, raising an eyebrow at the reloading of the crossbow, clearly unimpressed. Then again, the child who was loading it didn’t seem intimidated in the slightest. “I am here to take him shopping for his school supplies.” She said, and the young girl grumbled and lowered her crossbow. 

  
  


“Oh, you’re Professor McGonagall then.” The smaller of the three children said, and it was then she saw that it was indeed the son of Lily and James. He was of average height for a boy his age, and his eyes were a deep green. They held a brightness to them, but they weren’t overly shining. His hair was a bird’s nest, as his father’s had been, with flecks of red from his mother. 

  
  


“Indeed I am, young man. Are your… guardians around?” McGonagall asked, and he nodded softly, gesturing towards the house. As they approached the back of the house the back door opened, and she saw the Addams family matriarch step out, with the slow gait of an apex predator. Again, every sense of the feline animagus was screaming danger, even more so when the patriarch of the family arrived. He decided jumping out of a window, with glass shattering about him, was a delightful entrance. 

  
“Our guest arrives! A pleasure to meet you.” Gomez said as he approached, hand outstretched for a shake. “Gomez Addams, at your service.” He smiled, and Minerva shook his hand softly, nodding at him, and then Morticia. Her movement silent as the rest of her, eyes inspecting. 

  
  


“Shall we go inside for a small chat? I suppose tea would not go amiss, either.” Morticia said, before moving back towards the house. “Lurch, tea please.” She said, and McGonagall blinked as the… OK, that was not part of the wall, grunted an affirmative and moved to do that. Today was… going to be an experience. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was going to go in so many different ways, but I just… it didn’t strike me after I got this far. Regardless, I hope someone, anyone can enjoy it. Please, read and review. Til next time. 


End file.
